Be My Valentine
by Stessa
Summary: Londie: 'This would be such a romantic evening, Maddie – if you had someone special to share it with.'; 'You do, London. You have me.' -Happy Valentine's Day!-


**Be My Valentine**

_A Londie Valentine one-shot by Stessa._

There was a certain feeling in the air. It was thick and fluffy and once one really get into the magic feeling that erupted in the pit of ones stomach and floated throughout ones veins to the tip of ones fingertips and toes, one wouldn't be able to snap out of it. It was happy songs, love letters, hearts, fluffy teddy bears, proclaims of everlasting love, gifts, roses, chocolates, it was Valentine's Day.

Maddie Fitzpatrick was a very romantic person. She loved the idea of someone sweeping her off her feet and riding away with that person into the setting sun. She liked the image of herself as a pampered princess with thousandths of admirers, but only one true love. She had tried several times throughout her actually pretty short life to find a someone special she could spend some time with, but she had never really succeeded fully in that matter. And that was why she didn't particularly enjoy this certain holiday.

One would think that her being such a romantic, she would have loved every second of it; loved the notes in her locker and the few boys who came up to her to ask her out. But she didn't enjoy it because she hadn't really felt what it was like to be with someone she really cared for on Valentine's Day. Her parents didn't set a very good example for her, so she could be pretty cynical what regarded love – she was actually pretty surprised with herself that she wasn't screwed up more than she was.

On any other day of the year Maddie really enjoyed going to school; she liked her schoolwork, she wanted to get good grades and get a good education, but the past week had been horrible for her. It wasn't even Valentine's Day yet and everyone was all in love and walking around with bubbly smiles on their faces.

This year Valentine's Day was a Saturday so luckily for Maddie she didn't actually have to be with all these lovesick teenagers on the real date. But it had been terrible enough until now and it was only Friday the 13th (which was actually pretty bad luck, but Maddie decided not to think too much about that). Tomorrow she'd have to work all day and she had important plans with her TV that evening, and she didn't plan to stand her TV up at all.

A lot of her friends had tried to get her into the spirit of love but they hadn't succeed at all. Corrie was especially bouncy this week. She had already sent London about a dozen roses and multiple chocolate boxes. Maddie was sure that when London opened her locker the next time she decided to go to school (which could be far into the future, Maddie knew that), she would be overwhelmed with notes falling out of it – Corrie was obsessed, and hadn't Maddie been sad because they were friends, she would certainly have found it amusing.

Mary-Margaret was a bit more like Maddie on this subject – well, normally she was, but this year was different. She was completely enchanted by a senior from their school and Maddie didn't hold that against her. Had she had a cute boyfriend like him, she would have been in love with this holiday as well. That was for _sure_.

Maddie just wished that she had someone to spend this day with. It wasn't too much to ask, was it? Wasn't all people expected to have someone? It sucked being alone, it really did. Of course she could have said yes to someone when they asked her, but she wanted to have real love, not just a date, she wanted a sweep-me-off-my-feet,-ride-away-into-the-setting-sun-kinda love. It just didn't seem possible this year. Not with only one day left.

And to top it all she had to work tonight and the Candy Counter was over decorated with hearts and whatnot.

Maddie slammed her locker close and shifted to get a better weight of her book bag on her shoulder. She just wanted to get out of this place. Everywhere she looked someone was ogling someone else, and even the nuns seemed to have caught the spirit of this particular day. _Ew_. Maddie couldn't stand the thought.

Since neither Corrie nor Mary-Margaret was anywhere in sight (which actually relieved Maddie), she hurried out of the school. Even if The Tipton would be decorated with love as well, it would be better than here, Maddie was certain of that.

It was a pretty short walk from her school to the hotel, so Maddie didn't get to think about how much she hated this day for too long before she arrived and hurried into the staff's lounge to change into her uniform. Patrick was dressed in a pink suit which made her want to throw up, but London was in love with this holiday as much as herself so she had ordered everyone into different uniforms than usually. Maddie had worn a pink dress shirt the entire week, but luckily enough her skirt was still the same. She wouldn't have been able to stand it if she had been in pink from top to toe.

When she arrived at the counter, the first thing she noticed was a folded piece of paper on it. Not thinking much about it, she quickly picked it up, and couldn't help but smile when she recognized the messy penmanship.

_Dear my lovely Maddie, _

_I know how much you hate this holiday, but if you let me, I can rock your world. _

_- Zack. _

It was unbelievably cute and Maddie giggled to herself as she folded the letter and stuck it into her right boot. This was the best Valentine's moment in all her life, she quickly decided. Zack could be so sweet. And even if she found his actions cute and endearing he was much too young for her, and she suspected he knew that, even if he continued to woo her.

When she saw Moseby enter the lobby she quickly swiped the 'closed'-sign off the counter and started to rearrange a bowl of decorative pink and red wrapped heart-shaped chocolates, just to look productive.

She looked up again when she was sure that Moseby had left, and when she was certain the coast was clear, she reached for the book she had beneath the counter. She always read when her job got too boring, which actually happened at times, believe it or not. She was reading _Pride and Prejudice _for the millionth time, but she couldn't help it – she never got tired of it, she really didn't.

She looked up when she heard the familiar clicking of heels and a very familiar wail. Two seconds later London was in front of her. Her hair was slightly messy, she had her cell phone in her hand and she had tears running down her cheek, and the typical London-is-sad look on her face.

Maddie could never tell when it was really bad, or when she was just being London so at first she didn't react much, she simply turned her book over so she'd know which page she was at. She then gave London a small smile, "London? What's up?"

And that was when she realized that maybe it was bad this time.

"He broke up with me! Kyle broke up with me!"

Maddie didn't know what to say. She just stared at London with an open mouth and wondered how that had happened. He was just as cute and not particularly smart as London, so why would he break up with her? They had actually seemed pretty happy together the last time she was with them both.

London continued her wail, higher than ever before, "And the day before Valentine's Daaaay!"

This was when Maddie thought that maybe she should do something, so she hurried around the counter and quickly placed an arm around London, even if she knew it wouldn't console her much, "Oh London, I'm so, so sorry." She whispered, and tried her best to comfort her best friend. But it was kind of hard since London was… well, London.

London sighed heavily, "I know, and he was _so_ perfect." She stared at Maddie with wide eyes, "And I was perfect. We were perfect together. Not like you and your boyfriends."

Maddie stopped herself from rolling her eyes and stroke London across the cheek instead, "You'll find someone else. Cheer up, London." She whispered. She felt really bad about it. She hated to see London sad. Even if the heiress was annoying most days, they had this weird kind of friendship and Maddie actually really loved her.

"I know Maddie, I'm fabulous. But now I won't have a date on Valentine's Day." London explained in her own weird way. She stared Maddie right in the eye and the blonde girl didn't know what to say, "I need some chocolate." London stated and reached for the bowl on the counter, grabbing a pink one. She unwrapped it and stuffed it into her mouth before turning to Maddie again, "I mean Maddie, I could have understood if I was ugly. Or poor. Or wore bad clothes." She gave Maddie a once-over and the blonde groaned inwardly, "But I'm not. I'm perfect. Why would he dump me?"

Maddie shrugged and let her arm fall from London's shoulder. "Maybe he met someone else he likes even more." she suggested and went around the counter again to where she belonged. It was a possibility, but she knew that London wouldn't understand that very well. _Of course_ she wouldn't. But it does happen and Maddie knew that. The fear of getting hurt was one of the things that sometimes kept her from talking to a boy she really liked. That fear really had a power over her she didn't like.

Not that she actually thought a lot about boys and dating because she actually found that she didn't.

London blinked about a dozen times and sighed heavily, "Well, how could he? No one's better than me. I'm the perfect girl."

Maddie offered her a small smile, trying her best to be patient, even if it was hard when London had one of her ego-trips (which, when Maddie thought about it, was quite often actually). "Maybe you're not his perfect girl."

It was the best thing she could say to London at the moment. She got through to her that it was okay that Kyle had broken up with her, but that she was still perfect. That was actually a very nice way to put it, Maddie applauded herself.

London seemed to think about the statement for a while, and by the end her face had lit up greatly, "Well, that's true." She said, now sounding much cheerier, "I'll just have to find my perfect man as well."

"That is a smart idea." Maddie smiled warmly. She always got so happy with herself when she made London happy. It really made her heart skip a beat because it meant so much to her. She could spend hours trying to make London happy even if some of London's demands were terrible and she sometimes wanted to quit and roll her eyes. But then she'd remind herself how happy she'd be once that smile was back on London's lips and then she'd finish whatever task she was at.

London reached for another chocolate – this time one in red wrapping paper – and opened it, before placing it gently in her mouth, "Alright, so I was not his perfect girl. But when will my perfect man come along so I can be his perfect girl? When will we be that perfect together? Before tonight? Kyle and I were supposed to have the perfect evening together – just the two of us. Perfect."

Maddie blinked for a second as she let that speech sink in (that was _a lot_ of perfect!); she couldn't quite figure out where to end or where to begin, so she breathed out heavily and started with the easiest, "London, you probably won't find your perfect man by tonight. But that doesn't mean you can't have a wonderful evening. You'll just have to entertain yourself."

London was quiet for a very long time, which was very unusual for her. Maddie's eyes were set on her mouth, because she found it enthralling to watch how it moved to suck and melt the chocolate she had just placed in there. She swallowed then and licked her lips before she spoke, "You're right, Maddie…" she softly said, squeezing her eyes together for a second, "Or _you'll_ entertain me! We'll create the perfect evening."

Maddie was very quick to open her mouth and object; to say that she had a date with her TV that she definitely couldn't miss, but before she even got that far, London had started talking again,

"Schuss Madeline. You should just bring yourself and I'll make sure to get everything else." She clapped her hands together in delight and Maddie decided not to say anything, "It'll be perfect." She smiled warmly at Maddie, "See you later Maddie, tootles!" and then she waved and left.

Maddie stared after her as she went through the doors to the street, and when she was all out of sight, she let her forehead fall to the counter in exhaustion and groaned.

She could feel that tonight was going to be a tough – but according to London, perfect – evening.

**--**

"So Maddie, how come you're alone on this particular evening? No cute boys?"

Maddie stared at London across from her in the couch. She was actually very surprised at how much fun this turned out to be. She had dreaded it since London's self-agreement by the candy counter, but now she was very positive about the rest of her evening. It had been fun so far, "Well," she begun as she thought about all the cute guys she had seen, and the few who had actually asked her out, "there were cute guys, but… no one perfect."

London nodded and leaned back in her couch too, "I know what you mean, Maddie. When I think about it, maybe Kyle wasn't so perfect after all. He was just there."

"I think he was no good for you." Maddie quickly said, and it was true; she couldn't count the times where she had thought London should dump the jerk, but hadn't said it out of fear.

London leaned forward and grabbed her glass, took a long sip of it, before she sat it back and leaned into the couch as well, "You know Maddie, most guys aren't. Isn't it true, all the guys we both have dated have been idiots by the end?"

Maddie nodded in the chair, swung her legs up and turned sideways to let them rest on the arm of the chair, "You're right, London. Guys always turn out to be such jerks. I wonder if I'll ever find someone good enough for me. I'll probably end up being a nun as my mom wants me to."

London giggled madly in the couch, and Maddie wondered if maybe she had spiked their punch with some alcohol, but for the moment she didn't really care, "Guys are stupid! Maybe I should date a girl the next time. It'll probably be a lot easier."

Maddie then broke into a fit of giggles as well, "London! I think girls will be even more dramatic to be in a relationship with!"

London shook her head and stretched her arms around, "I don't think so. Not if I find the right girl. You for instance. You're so wonderful, Maddie, no trouble at all."

Maddie stared at London for a few seconds, deep in thought. That was a weird compliment to receive, even from London. She wouldn't lie and say that she had never thought about being with a girl, sometimes she had been freakishly close to joining one of those online groups about it, but she had never dared. But now she was very relieved, at least she wasn't alone with these sort of thoughts.

Maybe it would be easier to be with a girl. They would probably share a lot more of the same interests, have much more to talk about, no matter how different they might be. Her and London, perhaps. They were so different, yet they always had something to discuss. No matter if it was for arguments sake or just because they finally agreed on something – they could always talk, always.

London broke her thoughts, as always, but this time, for some reason, it was different, "Maddie? Maddie, I didn't make you feel uncomfortable, did I?"

Maddie blinked a few times and turned to London with an almost-too-big smile, "No! No, London, of course you didn't!" she quickly reassured her, and cringed when she realized that she almost sounded fake, even if London hadn't made her uncomfortable at all – she just caught her a bit off guard.

London searched her with her amazing brown eyes and bit her lip, "You seem uncomfortable, Maddie."

"It's not-" Maddie stopped and swallowed, quickly glanced at her fingers before she looked up at London again, "It's nothing, London, I was just… surprised for a second."

The kindness took over, London smiled warmly at her and said, "Let's talk about something else."

Maddie grinned, nodded happily, "I'd really like that!" she said and took a cookie from the plate on the table.

London reached for the pink remote on the table as well, and quickly hit the on-button, "Let's watch a movie."

--

Maddie shuddered slightly in the cool night air and wrapped her arms around herself in a fail attempt to keep her blood flowing regularly in her veins. Her big brown coat wasn't able to keep the cold away from her on this February evening. London too, even in her white ski jacket, seemed to freeze.

"Let's go to the park." Maddie quickly suggested, wanted to walk to keep herself warmer, and London nodded silently, as they turned down the street.

The awkwardness from earlier was gone but not forgotten. Throughout the two movies they had watched together in London's suite, Maddie had kept thinking of what London had said about girls – and her, actually. She had mentioned her. Maddie had imagined what it'd be like to be with London that way, and she finally came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be so bad.

London was a sweet girl, annoying at times, but Maddie cared so much about her – she loved her. She didn't know if she was in love with her, but it was worth giving it a try. And it seemed like London had been thinking that way too. Now Maddie just wasn't sure how to go about it; how to tell her best friend that maybe they should give it a try.

She couldn't help but smile when she realized that the thought of it actually gave her butterflies in the stomach – it was so amazing, she couldn't describe it.

"Oh."

Maddie turned around, hadn't realized that London had stopped walking and was staring straight into the sky. Maddie looked up as well, and saw what had caught London; so in awe. There were no clouds this evening, she could count all the stars if she had time. It was mesmerising; all those balls of light, sprinkled across the dark sky, just for their enjoyment.

Maddie slowly walked backwards, until she was next to London again, still staring at the sky in wonderment. London sighed next to her, and Maddie couldn't help but sneak her hand as close to London's as she could; she was happy when the heiress didn't pull away.

"It's so beautiful." London breathed, and the air turned white in front of her mouth.

Maddie let her eyes fall to London's face instead, and she had also lowered her eyes, "Yeah, it's really amazing." Maddie concluded, reached a finger up to brush a piece of runaway hair out of her eyes, "I think it's incredible to think about – the universe is so big, London. It is."

London stared at Maddie, let her eyes move slowly from Maddie left eye, to her right and back to her left again, "And you feel so small…" she whispered, trailing off. Her voice was so low, Maddie could barely hear it, but she knew by heart what London had said, and she agreed. She did feel so small.

There was a silence between them and they just stood there, staring at each other, smiles on their faces. Maddie really wanted to tell London what she had been thinking about during their walk, but she couldn't really get herself to approach the matter. It was a scary thing to say, mostly because she didn't know for sure how London would react to it, even if she felt very certain.

London opened her mouth again, after giving the sky another glance. She sighed, "This would be such a romantic evening, Maddie – if you had someone special to share it with."

She seemed so sad, so bummed out, and Maddie couldn't help herself; she reached a hand over, firmly grabbed London's glove-covered one and squeezed it tight. She felt so sure, she had never felt more sure in her entire life about something, "But you do, London." She whispered, stroke her free hand across London's pale cheek, "You have me."

The brown in her eyes was huge, and the smile on her face was real, "You really mean that, Madeline?"

Maddie couldn't help but giggle lightly, "I don't know if this'll lead us anywhere." She said, because she didn't know, and she didn't want to lie to London about anything; she just wanted to give this a shot, "But I just wanna try."

"Really? You wanna try?" London questioned, sounding so real, so perfect and so small – so perfectly London, "With me?"

Another stroke across her cheek, and Maddie felt her face move closer without even thinking, "Only with you…" she breathed, sucked in the fresh night air, before her lips pressed themselves on to London's in a small, quick kiss – but enough to reassure her, let her know that maybe this was the right thing to do.

They pulled back slightly, noses touching, and London's eyes shone happily in the dark, "Yeah…" she agreed, licking her lips quickly, "Let's try."

Maddie felt her heart do a short skip, when she took a better hold of London's hand and they started walking down the empty path, shoulders brushing perfectly.

Scratch her earlier statement – this was the best Valentine's moment in all her life.

* * *

_Hi everyone who decided to tune in (: I hope you enjoyed this little piece. It's nothing special, just some fluff, because I've been needing to write that lately. 'Lingerer' is not a very happy fic, so I really needed to write this, my fingers couldn't help it. And what better opportunity to write fluff then for Valentine's Day?_

_Please drop off a review._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody._


End file.
